Project Summary/Abstract The NCRAR will hold its 9th biennial conference ?Ototoxicity and Noise Damage: Translating Preclinical Findings to Audiological Management? September 25 to 27, 2019, in Portland, OR. The objective of this conference is to enhance knowledge of the auditory damage resulting from ototoxicity and noise overexposure, models for symptom development, and approaches to evidence-based treatment and patient-centered management. We hypothesize that clinicians and researchers will devise improved rehabilitative and pharmaceutical interventions if they can be shaped according to the specific auditory deficits, lesion sites, and individual patient priorities. Thus, there is a critical need to determine the pathophysiology of ototoxicity and hearing loss in humans and to gain the patient's perspective. This cross-disciplinary meeting will consist of 15 data-driven presentations from a mix of auditory scientists, audiologists, biostatisticians, neuroscientists, and cellular/molecular biologists to address: (1) common mechanisms and risk factors for ototoxin- and noise-related auditory injury; (2) current efforts for separating sensory and neural cochlear damage; (3) central consequences resulting from peripheral auditory injury such as tinnitus, hyperacusis, temporal processing deficits, and enhanced central gain; 4) clinical and quality of life outcomes of ototoxin-, noise-, and blast exposure; (5) and future directions for prevention and treatment. The conference schedule will also include a series of planned interactive activities (e.g., patient testimonials, student-mentor lunch) to provide networking opportunities with colleagues during breaks and social gatherings. A novel aspect of this conference is the inclusion of health care policy representatives to lead both the Panel Discussion and small-group ?Breakout? sessions focused on interdisciplinary, inter-agency policies and procedures for managing patients. A closing discussion with the presenters and audience will recap recommendations for future research and clinical care. The conference organizing team is comprised of a Conference Chair, Program Co-Chairs, and a Conference Coordinator. The audience will consist primarily of auditory scientists, clinical audiologists, physicians, and graduate students. The number of conference attendees will be limited to 200 to create an intimate environment that will enhance open communication. Scientists are typically involved in these conferences, but student and clinician attendance is often low. To remedy this, we will offer at least 10 scholarships to students and 5 to practicing clinicians, with at least 3 scholarships awarded to minority applicants. The conference will be publicized through social media, email and at conferences. Announcements will be posted on the NCRAR website, audiology organizations' websites, and published in audiological journals. Conference content will be disseminated to non-attendees via a special issue of Ear and Hearing, and the conference PowerPoint presentations will be posted on the NCRAR website (with presenter permissions).